


This could be the start of something new

by memoirs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idol AU, Idol Iwa, M/M, Multi, Photographer Miwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs/pseuds/memoirs
Summary: You are aware that there are a large number of women and even a few men who would kill to be in your position, right?" Alisa noted over the speakerphone. Even though Miwa couldn't see her she could still tell that Alisa was sporting a subtle smile that she reserved for rare times when she was enjoying other people suffering.Running a photography studio isn't the dream job that many make it out to be, but Miwa is somehow making it work but it all changes when, in walks Iwaizumi Hajime Fashion Designer slash Popstar of the famous band Haikyuu!!
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miwa Kageyama
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	This could be the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluu/gifts), [devote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devote/gifts).



> Hahahaha so welcome to the first ever Miwa/Iwa fic!!! This was inspired by ao3 user bluu and devote talking about how Iwa and Miwa would make an amazing couple!! Which I agree they would make a really hot couple!

"Today's going to be terrible, I can tell," Miwa groaned, trying to set up the equipment that she needed for the shoot today.

"You are aware that there are a large number of women and even a few men who would kill to be in your position, right?" Alisa noted over the speakerphone. Even though Miwa couldn't see her she could still tell that Alisa was sporting a subtle smile that she reserved for rare times when she was enjoying other people suffering. It was a smile that was almost most exclusively reserved for Alisa’s friends and family, and Miwa, Saeko and Lev had been on the receiving end of it countless times over the years.

"Yeah, well, those people just don't realise what my job actually entails," Miwa countered, lifting her camera and testing the view through the lens. "They think it's all these boy bands and lingerie models or mega movie stars who are exactly like the characters they play on film. What they don't realise is that most of those celebrities have an ego the size of the earth, that need a good bitchslap from reality."

"Those divas help pay your bills."

"True but they're bound to end up giving me an aneurysm from sheer stupidity so I'm still tossing up if it's all worth it," Miwa complained even though she knew there was no real substance behind it. No matter how crazy the models and celebrities she photographed were, the truth was that Miwa enjoyed her work far too much to ever walk away from it. She loved capturing moments in time with her camera and highlighting the subtle beauty that a majority of people over-looked. She loved playing with light and shade, the manipulation of colour and the amazing combination of stillness and movement that can only be achieved through the art of photography.

Miwa knew that she was a talented photographer and that her work ethic had built a commendable reputation for her business _Kageyama Studios_ , so she was never without some kind of income. 

Ideally, Miwa would prefer to spend her days creating intimate and sensual shots with people that truly encapsulated the complexity of humanity but the paychecks that came with the lucrative contracts for fashion magazines were too attractive to pass up. 

Especially after the financial hit she had taken four months ago. It was just a shame that those magazine contracts involved subject matter so irritating that it would almost make Miwa wish she had followed a different career path.

Fortunately, Miwa had Alisa to complain to whenever she got in these sorts of moods. As a painter who is also heavily involved in the fashion industry, Alisa understood the struggle that came with surrendering to the love of art whilst contesting with the harshness of reality. All their other friends would just tell Miwa to quit and find another job but Alisa never did. Alisa got why Miwa couldn't just walk away.

"You get to spend the next few hours working with one of the most popular boy bands in the world at the moment. That's pretty amazing," Alisa pointed out. "Also, you always said that musicians are always easier to deal with than actors, models or, god forbid, reality stars. Weirder, but easier."

"I know but this isn't some spread for a music mag. One of the singers designed the clothes and he's getting his bandmates to model them for him to accompany his interview. He's gonna be all over this shoot, telling me how to do my job and generally being a pain in my ass," Miwa predicted.

"Least they're good looking."

Miwa let out a cynical laugh. "You and I both know that beauty is only skin deep."

That was a lesson Miwa had learnt the hard way. Early in her career, Miwa had been flattered by the attention the models had thrown her way and she had given in to the crazy chemistry that the camera created on multiple occasions. However, it always ended with the photographer being emotionally, financially, mentally and once even physically hurt. And every time Miwa would swear that she would never date a celebrity or model again, only to ultimately go back on her word and end up regretting it.

Miwas' last girlfriend had been the worst. Hana had seemed like someone special enough to risk taking a chance on and for a couple of months, everything had been perfect. She had been fun, sophisticated and hot as hell, but after a while cracks had started to show. Hana had become possessive and irrational, accusing her of sleeping with the male model she photographed. Fighting with Hana was intense but so was the makeup, keeping Miwa thoroughly addicted. However, everything had come to a head the night she had returned home from work to discover her TV and computer smashed in, her entire wardrobe shredded and doused with bleach and her bed on fire. And that was about when Hana started throwing objects at her head.

After the cops and the fire brigade had left, Miwa had sworn to herself and Saeko– who had generously offered her couch to her oldest friend until her apartment was deemed liveable once more – that she was never, ever going to date anyone she met at work again. She was not cut out for that kind of drama. Also, the photographer just couldn't afford it; four months on and she still hadn't fully recovered financially from the calamity that had been her breakup with Hana.

"Hey, can you get an autograph for me?" Alisa asked, directing Miwas' thoughts away from his ex. "You don't have to get all of them, just Oikawas’. Y'know, the one with the fluffy brown hair, peace symbols and muscles to die for."

"Well, I haven't met them yet but I'm pretty sure they all have _hair_ and _muscles_ ," Miwa teased.

"Yeah but Oikawa’s looks amazing."

"Look, I gotta go," Miwa said regretfully, grabbing the rest of the gear she would need for the day.

"Fine. I'll see you Friday at the Karasu club for Saeko’s birthday drinks, yeah?"

"Yeah," Miwa agreed, trying to keep her reluctance out of her voice. After all the drama with Hana , Miwa had found it hard to work up the enthusiasm to go out on the social scene but since it was Saeko’s birthday she figured she should make the effort and take the trip and Karasu actually had a really pleasant atmosphere for such a trendy bar.

"Have fun, make good choices and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Alisa signed off and, with a roll of her eyes, Miwa disconnected the speakerphone before heading out of her office and down the stairs into the studio.

 _Kageyama Studios_ was located in a former factory that Miwa had configured to suit her business. Upstairs was Miwa's office and a darkroom (even though Miwa mostly worked with digital nowadays) where she managed all the fiddly stuff, leaving the downstairs free for her shoots.

Over the years she had managed to purchase expensive paraphernalia such as lighting gear and backdrops, which she was able to set up within the large space that was the former factory floor. There was also a secure storage area, bathroom and kitchenette located on the lower level as well as the studio entrance, giving Miwa greater control over what kind of people that were invited upstairs.

And finally, there was the section that Yachi had scratched out for herself. Yachi had originally started off taking casual work handing hair and make-up of the clients when needed, but she had picked up skills regarding the camera and lighting equipment so Miwa had offered her a job as basically her assistant. She helped handle the little things and made the shoots run smoother than they had been before, which was why she was here today even though her stylist skills weren't needed. Apparently, the designer had demanded that he would manage his model's hair and make-up for the shoot.

"Hey Hitoka-chan," Miwa greeted, watching with fond amusement as the blonde fluttered about tidying up her workstation on the off chance that it might be needed today. "You look excited."

"Oh I am," Yachi beamed. The young woman was usually rather quiet and shy so to see her literally bouncing on the balls of her feet made Miwa openly grin. "I can't believe I'm actually going to meet _Haikyuu_!! I _love_ their music! Seriously, I've bought all their albums and have them on virtually every playlist I've ever made. I've even subscribed to their official handleon _Instagram_. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I don't think I've seen you this worked up over a client before," Miwa noted. "Not even for that famous Modelling duo, you know the one with the long black hair and the other one with that snake tattoo on her back."

"Shimizu Kiyoko and Yamaka Mika," Yachi reminded her with a roll of her eyes. Despite the industry she worked in, her boss had little interest in celebrities. Or at least she liked to pretend she did. "And I think I was more intimidated by them than excited. I mean, they were drop-dead gorgeous"

"You are aware of all those rumours that they're married to each other, right?"

"My point is that . . ." Yachi trailed off as she waited for her thoughts to catch up with her mouth. "I dunno, I just feel like I could be friends with _Haikyuu!!_. Y'know? Like, despite all the fame they seem like really nice, down to earth people."

Miwa snorted in disbelief. " _Haikyuu!!_? Down to Earth? Yeah right. The designer behind this shoot, _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , is the heir to _Iwaizumi Energy_ , so he's basically had more money back when he was in diapers than I'll ever make in a lifetime. The same goes for his friend Oikawa Tooru with his family ties to Oikawa Entertainment, or Kunimi Akira with his connections to _Akira Technologies_. And then there's _Akaashi_ who’s constantly ranked as model number 1 and _Kuroo_ who's been in showbiz since he was eight and last but not the least the one half of the Miya twins, Atsumu who’s a musical prodigy, we all know how those kids end up."

"How do you know all this?" Yachi asked with a combination of irritation and amusement.

" _Wikipedia_ ," Miwa shrugged. Whenever she booked shoots with celebrities Miwa made a point to spend a couple minutes researching them. After all, that was just smart customer service. "I'm just saying that these guys probably live in a whole other realm to the one you and I live in."

"You know, you've been a real downer ever since that mess with Hana," Yachi teased, shocking Miwa a little but not in a bad way. In fact, she was rather impressed by the young woman's pluck considering the way she had stammered and tripped over her own feet the first time she had hired her.

"When did you get to be so cheeky?"

"About three months ago when you came into work so hungover that you ended up puking on my shoes. I've been finding it kinda hard to take you seriously ever since then."

"Ah, yes. Sorry 'bout that, again," Miwa apologised, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. After that night she was never allowing Alisa to console her in the wake of a breakup ever again.

"It's all right. You bought me a new pair of boots. We've moved on," Yachi waved off. "Now I want you to remember that just because Hana turned out to be a psycho doesn't give you an excuse to lump everyone else into that category, especially if you've never actually met them before. Sure, everyone's got their issues but they've got their good points too. Try to remember that."

Miwa was spared from having to respond to a comment like that by the sounds of the front doors opening to allow the loud chatter of a group of Males to permeate the studio. Yachi instantly perked up but Miwa pointedly ducked her head and focused on adjusting the camera she was planning on using to the right setting. She was here to do a job, not ogle at a bunch of pop stars like a besotted fangirl.

"I'm telling you, Kuroo, it's only a matter of time before Daishou realises that he's now dating a she-demon and come crawling back to you on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness," a bright, charming voice said with a noticeably gleeful tone that indicated that whomever he was speaking to was well passed the _dwelling-in-misery_ stages of his breakup and into _it's-safe-to-make-catty-comments-about-the-ex_ zone.

“Well then he better keep crawling because I have no interest in taking him back”, the one with the rooster head for hair replied proudly, referring to the lead singer of another band who had just publicly broken up with him causing a huge scandal, to be with a reality star. Though Miwa liked to feign disinterest in the lives of celebrities even she had to agree that the singer had traded down.

“Plus I doubt you’d want him back after he’s been with the she-devil”, spoke Kunimi Akira with a feigned nonchalance.

“Oh, what’s this, don’t you want an STI, _Kuroo-chan ?”_ the easily recognisable Oikawa Tooru asked, his lewd question clashing with his Posh accent, which had millions falling at his feet. The popstar dressed like he’d always stepped out of a magazine photoshoot and he earned himself a big fanbase because of it.

Of the last two members of the band, it appeared that Akaashi Keiji had adapted the age old belief of being quiet if you don’t have anything nice to say about a person and then finally there was Miya Atsumu who was trailing behind the rest of the band speaking very curtly to someone over the phone.

Rooster head ( ok fine Kuroo ),threw his head back and laughed at Oikawas’ comment which admittedly sounded like a hyena dying but whatever people tend to forgive your flaws when you're that attractive.

“Tempting but I think I’ll pass.” replied Kuroo.

“Great that means we can find you a new gorgeous arm candy and stick it to Daishou in the best possible way. Do a whole _revenge-is-sweeter-than-you-ever-were-darling_ thing” the charming voice that Miwa had first heard said and Miwa finally looked up and got her first look at her new client.

Iwaizumi Hajime was attractive; there was no denying that fact. Then again, Miwa had already known that after watching several video clips of Iwaizumi dancing to various songs and seeing photos of him in magazines. He was well built, his smooth caramel skin looked lovely and his arms were to die for, he was quite the absolute package. However his most striking feature was his hazel-green eyes, which left Miwa mesmerized at the sight of it.

Miwa had seen several attractive people over the course of her career, but she had never really encountered anyone that had the eyes with the same shade as Iwaizumi.

“Hello, you must be Mira,” Iwaizumi assumed moving his hand towards her with his hand extended as a greeting.

“Its Miwa, Kageyama Miwa”, the photographer corrected, accepting his hand and giving it a professional shake. His skin was smooth and his fingers were really soft, indicating that Iwaizumi led a leisure and hedonistic life. Miwa knew that her own fingers were calloused after years of lugging around the heavy photography equipment and she extracted her hands as soon it was polite to do so. “and you must Iwaizumi, the designer.” 

“That’s right”, Iwaizumi grinned even though Miwa’s words were a statement as opposed to a question. With the hand wave he gestured to his bandmates behind him “and this is the rest of Haikyuu!!, Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsuro, Akaashi Keiji, Kunimi Akira and Miya Atsumu. Atsumu! Get off the phone!”

“This is important, Hajime-kun” Atsumu quickly assured the designer before turning his focus back to the call he was on.

However, Iwaizumi wasn’t so easily brushed off, “Miya Atsumu!! You promised you’d help me with this interview, so shut off your phone and focus on this for the next few hours! Your mating calling with Sakusa-san can wait.”

“Hang on a second Omi-Omi” Atsumu hissed to the other person over the call before spinning around to face his bandmate. “Okay first of all gross, it wasn’t a mating call or whatever you think it is, and secondly I’m perfectly well aware of what I promised and I’m happy to do it for you Hajimi-kun, but you need to acknowledge that your timing’s pretty crappy. We were just getting started on our final mix for the new album and yet you yank us away for two hours for this shoot, leaving Omi-kun incharge. Omi-kun seriously? So no, I will not turn off my phone.”

“Atsumu-san, we hired Sakusa-san because he’s one of the best music producers in the industry,” Akaashi reminded his friend with an overly calm tone that indicated that they had this discussion several times before.

“Yeah, well I still don’t like him neither do I trust him.”

“If you ask me Tsumu-chan, I’d say you’ve got problems with Kiyo-chan for the opposite reason,” Oikawa said slyly.

Atsumu shot his fellow musician a warning look. “You’ve got it so wrong there, Tooru. He’s just arghh….I dunno I just don’t think we should give him a free rein like this.”

“We are not” Kunimi assured him. “We’re just giving him some time to work on the tracks and make up a few samples for us.”

“And then we’ll sit down with him and give him our input,” Kuroo contributed. “Allowing different producers to help shape our music is the best way to ensure that our music is new and vibrant, the last thing we want to do is create exact replicas of our old albums.”

“True but we don’t want to stray far away from what makes us as the band”, Atsumu argued.

“Oh c’mon Tsumu-chan a little constructive criticism isn’t going to kill you” Oikawa pointed out playfully before striking a haughty pose and waxing philosophically, “Sometimes all we need is a new fresh perspective to take our work to the next level.”

“Yeah but what if it's at the cost of the fan base that we already have”

“It’s not going to be like that”, Iwaizumi promised Atsumu. “Sakusa already knows how loyal we are to our fanbase but he just wants to try and push our music to greater heights than it's ever been before.He’s still going to try something new but we still get the ultimate say in what goes in our final mix. So why don’t you turn off the phone and relax for the next few hours? It’ll be fun.”

Atsumu let out a heavy sigh and cut off the call without a single word to the other person (Sakusa) on the line. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

“That's the spirit” Iwaizumi grinned and thumped Atsumu on his shoulders before turning around to face Miwa again. “Alright, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this au ?  
> So you if have made it this far, I thank you guys for reading this story!!  
> Comments/feedback/kudos appreciated!!  
> 


End file.
